


Rose's Method to Getting Across Madness

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adorable Rose Lavillant, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Class Issues, Fights, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Kwami Swap, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plot Twists, Protectiveness, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Rose learned Juleka's brother has a thing with her fellow classmate (who is fairly obvious), she talks in a language only she and Marinette knows...... With a blade.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Rose's Method to Getting Across Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Diz is vewy fanny 4 mii. 
> 
> When did I anonymously agree to make Rose good with the blade? Hmmm A-HAH! I know.
> 
> Guys. You should definitely read **Miraculous Migraine**. Hahahaha. That was so funny... Huh. When was the last time I read that fic? nvm. Just check it out when you have time. 
> 
> :3c

When Juleka told her Luka likes Marinette, Rose knew the bluenette was oblivious to the musician's affection. It was very like Marinette to ignore admirers and care for her class section like a Mother Polar Bear. _Look what happened to Nathan and Nino._ However, Rose knows no gift, hug, date or blatant confession will tug her Class Representative's heartstrings.

[ **If you want to leave an impression...** ]

"Marinette?" The pixie-cut blonde sang. The tone of her voice made Marinette let go of Alya's hand.

"Rose." The bluenette turned to look at her direction, spotting the blade slipping down her sleeves.

"I heard you've been ignoring some guys~" Rose hummed and Marinette fully faced her.

"I have..." Marinette opened her purse.

"Oh crack. Come with me." Nino tugged at both Alya and Adrien, leading them away from the impending danger zone.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked, utterly confused with the DJ's decision.

"Why is Rose looking oddly creepy?" Alya tugged to grab her friend back but Nino persisted.

"I don't know, but it's the school rules." Nino explained.

"What???" Adrien and Alya asked at the same time and Nino led them to the same area where a crowd stood. Everyone made way for the duo, almost aware of the incoming confrontation.

"You hurt someone I care about." Rose smiled and Marinette squinted at her. Rose continued. "I want you to change your mind."

"You..." Marinette took a step back, aware of her opponent's danger level. "Are you doing this _because_...?"

" _Because._ " Rose nodded and Marinette winced. _There are some things not worth knowing, but the sentiment is noted._

"What are they going to do?" Adrien asked, watching the duo.

"Going to fight." Kim explained, standing beside them since Alix had some family issues. "School rules."

"What sort of school lets people fight?" Alya frowned as both girls faced each other.

"Principal Damocles is an ex-hero..." Nino twists his cap slightly, actually hoping their resident rich kid would change the rules. _Nope. Chloé is also part mad._

"You can still back down." Marinette warned but Rose will not. She knows how Marinette's mind works and she will get her point across.

[ **If you want to leave an impression, you need to mean it.**]

"?!" Marinette quickly pulls out her scissors as Rose runs up with her blade, snapping her scissors to veer the blade away from her chest.

"Guy or girl- woah?!" However, as Marinette focused on the blade, she didn't notice Rose side-kicking to get her off her feet.

"Your admirer!" Rose stomped with her heels which Marinette avoided by rolling to safety. Rose pulled out another set of blades and Marinette had to dodge it by kicking a nearby bench as a barricade.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled and Nino held her down. Adrien was held by Kim as they watched the fight.

"We should do something!" Adrien struggled and Kim actually huffed at how strong this kid is.

"It's just a class fight." Kim tugged Adrien who shouldn't be this strong. "It's a fight to get Marinette's heart going. First blood spilled obeys-"

"That is not how love works!" Adrien kicked Kim's shin and the jock screams in agony because it's still hurt from last week's fight.

"DUDE! NOOO!" Nino screamed but Adrien was rushing in like a hero.

"Luka?!" Marinette got out of the way before Rose managed to kick the table and get the blades-penetrating-the-table to hit her. Marinette deflects the blades thrown at her but...

"Who else?!" Rose only need to land a hit. Anywhere, but it has to be calculative. She can see Marinette panting, easily tired _which is why the bluenette doesn't join physical clubs._

'There!' Rose managed to kick Marinette who thought she managed to handicap her. _For trying to circumvent the rules, Marinette has lost the opportunity to be the best she can be._

"It's over!" Rose prepared for this moment, having a hidden blade in her own attire as she threw it to where Marinette landed-

"?!" Both females froze when a blonde went over and shielded the bluenette.

"Adrien?!" Marinette yelled as Adrien gets cut on his wrist. Marinette pushed him off her, grabbing a bandage from her purse to tend to his injury. "What were you thinking?!"

'N-no...' Rose can't believe this. If Adrien got hurt then...!

"I can't let you get hurt, Marinette." Adrien apologized, staring up at the hissy class representative.

"Y-you!" Marinette tries to get angry, but couldn't. She groaned and rubs the wrist she newly wrapped her bandage on. "Rose... Explain to him."

"Adrien..." Rose can't believe her plan backfired. Now she made a transfer student get pulled into this messy system. "In accordance to the rules..."

" **You are obligated to ask Luka Couffaine on a date this weekend.** "

"WWWHHAAATT??!" Everyone screamed as Marinette face palmed.

"Eh?" Adrien blinked, extremely confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's method: What method? She's accepted it.


End file.
